connections
by 1ItachiUchihagurl
Summary: Shisui the strong police officer save sakura the doctor. Can they be more then friends or will the both shy away from each other feelings. Who knows? You have to find out yourself! Minor pairing threw the rest of the story. Shisui x Sakura
1. The meeting

_**Look guy this my second story and haven't got a hang on anything. I know for a fact my grammar and spelling is kind of mess up. While reading if you see or come across an idea please be sure tell me what to fix.**_

**Anyways I got tired of not see an a lot of Shisui x Sakura I read one that was really great but isn't done and writer hasn't updated in like two years. So tried to write one on my own.**

**oh, oh, oh so yeah I revised my story and split it into two chapters yeah, so if you read the original that I poste this is just a heads up.**

**_**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or it characters**_**

* * *

Drip, Drip, Drop.

It was late Friday evening, when it suddenly started pouring, the clouds full and puffy. Shisui was in his car patrolling one of the crowded areas of Konoha. The citizens were rushing past him with their large umbrella's. Shisui on the other hand was bored out of his mind, because normally he would crack jokes with his partner, but he was called into court for whatever reason, he was hardly paid attention to what his partner told him. He was just about to head back to the station when he saw a woman.

Not just any woman. She had long, wavy, pink hair that clung to her curvaceous body. She was stunning in his eyes. She didn't have an umbrella and look very flushed. She was running from something, or in this case, somebody. Shisui could tell from her body language that she was in deep distress. He felt deep rage from within when a couple of guys showed up, ambushing her and slammed her against the brick wall that led into a dark alley way. He emerged from the car and ran towards them with great speed.

When he reached the alley, it took all the self control he had to not shoot the bastards dead. The stunning woman he saw had her arms pinned above her head, the shirt she worn was ripped the reveal her well-defined chest. Her big emerald eyes were filled with tears. Luscious, wavy, pink locks were spilled across her heart shaped face. Her black skirt was pulled down to her knees exposing her black laced panties. Shisui in all in life couldn't understand why men raped women. From what he was taught growing up, women were beautiful creatures that deserved respect of men.

The ringleader of the group had his filthy fingers on her face. He was trying to get her to look him in the eye but she refused him. She turned her head to Shisui with pleading eyes. So after seeing the display before him, it infuriated him too the point that he pulled his gun from the holster, and shot it in the air to get their attention.

The two of men removed their dirty hands off her and jumped, then turned their attention to him with their hands in the air. The ringleader, pulled out his gun and pointed towards Shisui and still kept a firm hand on the woman's breast, causing her to whimper. That pissed off Shisui even more.

"Look you rat's, today is not a good day. The rain is coming down hard and that woman over there could catch a nasty cold, so why don't you put your guns down and I will too, so we can settle this like men down at station," Shisui said calmly.

"Alright," The ringleader answered smugly while putting the gun and releasing the woman.

Shisui being true to his word put the gun down but then suddenly, the sound of a random gunshot rang through the air. Shisui looked back up slowly, not expecting to see a gun raised towards his abdomen. Shisui in shock, coughed up blood and stumbled to the ground. The woman instinctively let loud out a cry for the fallen officer.

"Run!" yelled one of the the three thugs and they ran like a bunch of bitches they are, leaving the woman and the fallen officer alone. The woman had fallen to her knees and cried and Shisui was laying on ground in pain feeling like a failure as a man of the law because how naïve he was about the situation. He turned to the beautiful women to see that she wasn't sobbing anymore. She was on her feet walking towards him. Her skirt was up and she wrapped a protective arm around her chest. She stopped walking and sat next to him. She placed a firm hand on his abdomen where the bullet had entered. Shisui hissed in pain from the pressure.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she whimpered.

"Don't be"

"B-But it's m-my fault-t that you-"

"Did you pull the trigger?"

"N-No"

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for," he gave her a soft smile to seal the deal.

They stared at each other, obsidian meeting emerald eyes. For a moment they sat there wordless, then she suddenly turned her head and reach for the radio that was on his side pocket. After that, she request for assistance.

They waited for therefore a good five minutes, when a barrage Of police cars came into view. Officers poured out of the cars and crowded them.

"Officer Shisui!" was the last thing he heard before passing out.

* * *

(These are for future reference)

Shisui: 28

sakura: 24

sasuke: 25

naruto: 25

Hinta: 23

Ino: 24

Itachi: 27

shikamaru: troublesome :24

tenten: 25

bushy brow (rock lee): 25

neji: 26

kiba: 22


	2. Her unbreakable vow

Shisui cracked open his eye by a fraction, but then immediately closed it again. He was in pain all over. Shisui could barely shift his hand without it feeling like stuck it in a bucket full of very sharp nails. But his head felt the most painful of all, and the sad thing was could barely remember what he done to cause this pain.

Long wavy pink hair

"Damn how could I have forgotten, that woman," he thought. "I hope she made it okay. It would be shame for someone with that much beauty...damn it... I have to find out for myself. Wait, where the hell am I?"

Shisui, again tried to move but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a gentle touch, yet firm. In a way, it comforted him. He stopped his struggle and looked up and saw a flash of familiar pink locks. His heart flutter for a moment. His breathing hitched for a mere second. His eyes traveled down her head starting from her stunning pink hair to a heart-shaped face. It was her alright and considering how they met, she was even more dazzling than before. From just looking at her, he hardly can tell she was almost raped because the look of confidence she had. Shisui noticed that she had full lips that seemed to pull him in even deeper daze. "Who is this women?" he thought.

"Officer Uchiha."

Shisui was in such a daze, he didn't realize the lips he was staring, were suddenly moving. Even in pain, he forced his head up to make eye contact with her and smiled.

"Pardon me, gorgeous do you mind repeating what you said?"

To Shisui delight, she blushed a shade of red, that would make her own hair jealous with envy. She removed her hand from his shoulder and ran an awkward hand through her luscious hair. After composing herself from his sudden flirtatious mood, she pulled out her clipboard and began speaking.

"Officer Uchiha," she began.

"Shisui."

"Huh?"

"Call me Shisui because there about 10-30 different officers' that are Uchihas," he smirked.

"Please excuse my mistake," she smiled.

"Don't sweat it, it's fine but now that you know my name, I think it would be only fair if you told me yours," he pouted.

"Dr. Haruno Sakura, but you may call me just Sakura. I don't really care for formalities."

"Sakura, what a fitting name" he inwardly cheered.

"Sakura, what a beautiful name, that suits you perfectly," he said aloud.

"Thanks and thank you for helping me earlier. If you hadn't have been there then who know what could've happen to me."

"Like I said, don't sweat it, it alway pleasure to help someone in need. It's my job."

Sakura was speechless for a moment because even though this man had gotten shot for her and is in pain, he still had the energy be so kind and charming. But then she quickly composed herself and went into 'I'm a doctor' mode.

"Well Shisui, I've got good and bad news. It depends on you which you want hear first," she said softly.

"Always bad news first," he said cheerfully.

"The bullet just barely missed any major arteries, but sadly you do have an fractured rib and it will take a while to heal properly."

"Oh well, early vacation for me," he smiled.

"_This guy can't be related to the Uchihas," Sakura thought. "I've met plenty of them and let me tell you, none of are this cheerful, but then again he has to be he related to them because of his looks. Only Uchihas have onyx eyes and such killer looks. Maybe he was raised differently, because back when I was fangirling over Sasuke, I remember his father being extremely strict over him and his older brother and they became ice pricks. But if get to know them, they're not so bad._

_Shisui Uchiha._

_His is different. I could just be saying that because he saved my life. I don't even know him. In spite of it all, I can tell that he's different. When I cried he comforted me. I can tell he's not cold but nice and friendly."_

"Hey Sakura, what's the good news?" Shisui asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Well-," Sakura was suddenly interrupted when the door flew open. A beautiful women with long black hair entered. She looked to be in her early 50's or late 40's. She ignored Sakura and headed straight to Shisui with open arms and hugged and let out some worried sobs.

"Oh my poor baby, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, mum I'm perfectly fine."

"Obviously you're not fine if you're lying in a hospital bed from a gunshot wound. I bet you were trying to be a hero again," she scolded.

"No, mom I'm perfectly fine. Just ask Sakura."

"Sakura? Who is that?" she raised an eyebrow.

Sakura figured that would be the perfect time to make herself known to the woman.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha, I'm Sakura, Shisui's' doctor." The woman stared at Sakura for a moment before smiling.

"Nice to meet you Sakura."

"Well it's was nice to meet you to mrs. Uchiha"

"Just call me Kiyomi." she smiled warmly

Sakura felt a wave guilt wash over her, if it weren't for her he wouldn't here. He wouldn't have had a bullet lodged in lower abdomen. This was her fault. She knew it, and wasn't about to be told other wise. So the least she could do is take care of him as his doctor. She vowed to do so despite the words of others telling her to rest. All of those who knew her, knew that 'Sakura Haruno always kept her p"romises'. She will take care of him then rest...

"Sakura you never told me the good news"

"Oh right, we managed to remove the bullet safely, so other than that fractured rib you should have a nice full recovery "

"Thank you, sakura " he smiled.


	3. authors note

Hey guys,

I'm have a little trouble update... To tell the truth I don't know what to next. I mean I have ideas but, i feel like they wont do this story any justice. Oh I have a few options for you guys, (because this story is as much as mine as its yours)

**1)leave it how it is, and change the status to complete**

**2)Drop the plot and make it a book of multiple one to two (maybe) shots.**

**3)I end up make an load of filter chapters until I get to the plot.**

**Thank you guys very much.**


	4. Razor?

**Hello! Guess what!? I've updated?! What is this? **

**So yeah i feel bad for not updating in such a long time, but hey life always knows when to kick you when your down :) . Anyways enough about my silly problems, this update is kind short, cause it was the best that I could do for at the moment.**

**oh and you know i said its rated-M, I've come to realize that i went ahead of myself by doing that, so i will change it to rated-T for language (but later their will/might be M-rated material)**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed, and I decided to do option 3 but mixing in some vital facts/events along the way.**

**so enjoy, disclaimer-I own**

**nothing but this plot**

**(_not-fully edit)_**

* * *

Silence, and tension was fresh in the air as Razor's eyes raked over the pathetic piece of trash in his office. He told them to take out the little, pink haired doctor, but _no _they got _too_ happy and cost him an easy target. That little, pink haired bitch messed with him and his money and for that she needed to pay the ultimate price for her actions. But that can't happen if happen if his men start to act up. If his men act up then his money income will eventually start acting up and thats something he **NOT **will tolerate.

So, leaning back in his expensive leather chair he pulled his custom made gun. It was blood red stained and had black letters that formed the phrase 'ONLY THE WEAK FEAR DEATH' in Russian. He absentmindedly play with it listening tentatively to the weaklings story-which he just about heard about enough of.

"So let me get this straight, you guys" he said gesturing to the, so called men before him. "You found the girl, followed -_chased_\- her until you were able to corner her... then took a notice to her nice _physique_-"

"Boss I-"

Razor sent a hard glare effectively shutting him up.

"As I was saying, you saw how nice she looked and got greedy, right? I mean she -I'm not going to lie- she an attractive and exoctic looking women. So, while you three were in heat of the moment you failed to notice a fucking cop trailing you, right?... Then you made things more fucked up by shooting him and -but shooting for the kill- then ran."

Razor stopped for a moment and ran a hand through his hair "You see where the problem is, you didn't **F*CKING KILL HER **like I ordered you to do.

The three nodded their heads slowly as they saw their bosses rage in his eyes.

"So, who shot the cop?"

the frighten men looked at each other, silently fighting who should take the fall this, because they know that one) they would be tortured or two) be killed with no mercy. Razor sat there patiently waiting for them to come to an agreement, not that he really cared because he knew one of them were going to die. So he began to count and because he was feeling generous.

"20...14"

they paled.

"...12...10"

"wait boss!.."

"9...7...5"

"It was Daisuke! Kill him, not me!"

"Eito, you little shit!" Daisuke cried out.

As the two began to shout at each other, Razor removed the safety off his gun and attached a silencer on the barrel. He stood up straightening his suit, and in one swift movement he aimed and pulled the the trigger. It was the perfect clean shot, right in between the eyes.

Razor showed no remorse for ending Eito life. It was quick and painless. Also to be truthful it made him feel really better.

The two men were shocked and dazed with fear as they glanced down at their dead partner.

"Gentleman, I think we're done here," Razor walked passed them to door.

"Oh and please stay out trouble, you're in a enough deep water."

* * *

**Oh and if anyone has ideas for a name change in the story please pm me or leave a review.**


End file.
